Getting The Whole Human Experience
by AlexandraKelly
Summary: Dean and Castiel. A hotel room. A question that leads to so much. A one-shot, fluff piece with Destiel.


Destiel One Shot Fluff

"So, Cas, you've been here on earth for quite a while, is there anything you really want to do? You know, get the whole human experience." Dean grinned at his angelic friend.

They were sitting next to each other on a hard hotel bed. It was after a job, so Dean was pretty tired. He could barely remember where they were; just that he'd slain a lot of vampires that night. Sam had gone out for food only moments earlier. Dean decided to take the opportunity to engage in conversation with the angel without having to explain personal body space. While Castiel sat with his back incredibly straight, Dean leant his elbows on his knees, hunched over and turned his head to look up as he spoke.

"Well, to be honest Dean, I see a great number of people kissing. I have wondered what that would feel like." Castiel said it with such a straight face, Dean couldn't help by find it hilarious.

Dean's laughter was loud and bounced around the room.

"Ah, oh man, Cas, that's the best thing I've ever heard. Looks like we need to get you a girl!" Dean sat up and slapped Castiel on the back, ignoring the twinge of sudden jealously that Dean found it difficult to fully explain.

He'd been having a lot of those feelings lately, whenever he was around Castiel. He didn't want to look too hard at them. He was a little concerned at what he might find out about himself if he did but a big part of Dean knew where they must be coming from. Even Sam had tried to bring it up, to the response of Dean blasting the music in his car and ignoring him completely.

Sam didn't bring it up after that. It was generally understood that even if Sam saw Dean pull a face or look at Castiel for too long, Dean really didn't want to talk about it.

The hunter snapped himself back to the present. Castiel looked at Dean with his usual expression.

"Actually Dean I believe I would enjoy kissing a male rather than a female." With that, Castiel simply sat and looked at his friend.

Dean lost his smile and stared back at Castiel.

"I believe I would enjoy kissing you, Dean." Castiel blinked calmly.

Dean's heart started pounding in his chest at the words. Trying to not let many nice images float through his mind, he stood up and walked quickly across the room. He liked girls, didn't he? What was happening to him? Dean faced away from his friend then spun around to see him still sitting and staring.

"Whoa, Cas, things just turned pretty serious." Dean said, trying to keep the mix between hope and fear from his voice.

"I am not asking you to kiss me, Dean." Castiel turned to watch Dean as he started to pace. At his words, Dean stopped and faced him again.

"You're not?" He asked, feeling his face wash over with shock and ignoring the growing disappointment he was feeling.

"I would like to of course, but I was simply stating that I appear to feel a human emotion for you and would enjoy it if you were the person I could experience kissing with."

Dean looked at Castiel for a long moment as the angel stood and continued to stare at him. Dean took a deep breath and walked towards him. It may have been terrifying but Dean could not longer fight it, he had to accept whatever it was between them … and probably quickly, as Sammy was going to come back soon.

"Dean, I thought you had an issue with personal space?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Cas, not the time to bring it up." Dean growled as he stood very close to his friend.

Castiel didn't say anything as Dean put his hand on Castiel's face and then slowly pressed his lips against his angel's. Dean put his other hand on Castiel's waist and kissed him harder but Castiel didn't move an inch. It wasn't until a moment later that Dean realised he would have to teach Castiel how to kiss. Feeling like an eleven year old girl at a slumber party giggling about kissing boys, Dean leaned backward and said; "Damn it, Cas, you have to kiss back."

Castiel's eyes widened as he looked at Dean. "My apologies, Dean, I did not know. May we try again?"

Dean was still on a high from the first kiss. "Hell yeah," he growled, with a smirk on his face. "Oh and Cas, you know, you don't have to, like, ask." He said awkwardly. Man it was hard to navigate this. Dean had never had this much trouble with a girl … then again, no girl had meant as much to him as the angel standing in front of him did.

Castiel leaned in this time, and his lips pushed against Dean's. Dean brought both of his hands up to hold Castiel's face and then realised his angel wasn't actually touching him. Dean had to keep reminding himself that Cas was new to this. Dean took his wrists and wrapped them around his own back so his friend was holding him tight. He put his hands on Castiel's chest and gently pushed him down onto the bed behind them.

Dean lowered himself onto Castiel and continued kissing him. The angel was a fast learner and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist once more, crushing him to his chest. Dean placed his hands on either side of Castiel and was gripping the bed covers hard. He kissed down his jaw and along his neck, pushing against every inch of the angel's body. Dean pulled back just slightly as his kissed his way down to the top of Castiel's shirt and he moaned the angel's name, unable to stop himself. Just as Dean had kissed back up Castiel's neck and their lips reconnected, Sam walked in the door.

Dean launched off of Castiel with a jump and stood next to the bed, breathing hard.

Sam froze in the door with his hand still on the handle, a bag of food in the other hard and mix with surprise and a smirk on his face.

Dean motioned for Castiel to sit up. As Castiel did, Sam broke into a big grin.

"Don't say a word, Sammy," Dean snarled.

"How about 'finally'?" Sam laughed. "You two have been making love heart eyes at each other for ages. Well you have, I don't think Cas knows how to do love heart eyes." Sam was clearly enjoying teasing Dean way more than Dean wanted him to. "You know, Cas, you don't have to make out with him. There is a choice." Sam said, trying to keep a straight face before he cracked up laughing once more.

"Actually Samuel, I asked Dean to kiss me." Castiel said, getting up and walking over to sit at the small table with the boys.

"Yeah see, Sammy, no one can resist me." Dean smiled at his brother and then at Castiel.

When Castiel sat next to Dean and watched him as he ate and laughed, Dean felt at peace. For the first time in a long time, he was truly happy.


End file.
